


Unorthodox

by Dylan_Ols02



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Ols02/pseuds/Dylan_Ols02
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene use unorthodox methods to get Varian to have a night's sleep.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Unorthodox

**Author's Note:**

> There's something that goes a lot away from what I'm used to writing. I just wanted to make a little and funny one shot without much sense while I work on other fics a little more "serious".  
> I always thought that Varian's nightmare showed us in the chapter "be very afraid" might not be the only one who tormented our little alchemist, so probably why this he wouldn't want to sleep every night, so I got the idea of this one shoot. As always, I apologize in advance for my horrible English.

"Wait, how many days you say he hasn't slept?"

"Almost 3 days"

Quirin was worried about his son's lack of sleep. Varian was having a hard time sleeping, but for days he had completely refused to try to reconcile the dream. Now, Quirin had to leave a few days to help in the reconstruction of the dark kingdom, so Varian would stay in the care of Eugene and Rapunzel until he came back.

Quirin had decided to discuss the problem with Eugene in the hope that he would help him solve it.

"Do you think you could try and convince him that he should sleep?"

"Don't worry, I promise I'll get your son to have a good night's sleep. Besides, if he hasn't slept in so long, I'm sure he won't hold up much longer."

"Well, if you're so sure about you can, you have my permission to try what you think is convenient, even if I warn you, if you try to put sleeping pills in the drink, he'll notice."

Eugene looked like a surprise.

"Have you tried yet?"

"Several times, but it didn't work."

Both laughed and talked for a few minutes until Quirin had to leave.

* * *

Eugene went to the room where Varian stayed the days he spent in the castle and found him sitting in bed reading a Flynn Rider book with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey buddy"

Varian looked up his book and looked at Eugene.

"Hey Eugene, my father's gone already?"

"Yeah, he just left right now. Hey, kid, your dad told me you haven't slept in days."

Varian sighed before he answered.

"When will he stop giving it any importance to the matter? It's not a big deal."

"If it's so small, tell me one thing, how many hours have you slept this week?"

"I don't know, about 8 hours or so."

Eugene was surprised at the answer.

"Varian, you know we're at the end of the week, right?"

"And what does it matter? Now it turns out that we have to sleep every night?"

"Sleeping is good for health"

"So is it to take fruit every day and I don't know anyone who does it."

"This is different, your father is worried about you and your lack of sleep. Can't you sleep?"

"I can, but I don't want to"

"Why not?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Well, at your father's request, I'm gonna get you to sleep more than two hours a day."

Varian couldn't help laughing.

"Good luck with that, my father's been trying the same for weeks."

"I assure you I will. For starters, I forbid you to drink more coffee."

Eugene took the cup of his hands and, hearing Varian's complaints, he left the room quickly.

* * *

"3 days without sleep? How can he hold it so long?"

"I don't know but that's not healthy."

Eugene had gone to tell Rapunzel the problem just after he left Varian's room.

She had decided that she would also help with her friend's sleep problem, so she started working out a lot of ideas.

* * *

Rapunzel went to the lab where Varian was working with the hot water tanks. Both of them talked while he was trying to fix one of the tanks.

Rapunzel was trying to be discreet, but she needed to get Varian to tell her why he refused to sleep.

"Hey Varian, I have an idea, let's do a round of Truth or challenge."

"Princess, I'm a little busy"

Ignoring his words, Rapunzel continued to speak.

"Now choose. Truth or dare?"

"Princess, this has something to do with what my father and Eugene have been talking about before?"

"N-no, of course not."

Rapunzel didn't sound very convincing. Varian, to satisfy his curiosity, decided to play along.

"Okay, in that case I choose truth."

Rapunzel smiled, believing that her plan had been a success.

"Well, now tell me, how many hours have you slept this week?"

Varian sighed resigned.

"Better choose challenge"

"Okay, go to sleep."

"Rapunzel, I don't like this game."

"The game works like this, now you have to fulfil my challenge"

"Well, I to have things to do, so I'm sorry but I'm not going to meet the challenge."

Rapunzel left the lab disappointed. She knew her idea wasn't very good, but deep down she hoped it would work. Luckily, she still had some more ideas to try.

* * *

Eugene went to the castle infirmary and there he got some sleeping pills. Although Quirin had warned him that the idea he had wouldn't work with Varian, he had decided to try anyway.

When Varian spent a few days in the castle, he always ate and dined in the kitchen with other workers, although sometimes Eugene quit eating in the big salon with the royal family so he could spend time eating with his little friend, although he had another goal that day.

While both of them were eating Varian was absent to go to the bathroom. At that time, Eugene took the glass Varian used and poured into one of the pills he had earlier. Luckily, the pill dissolved almost immediately, at that time Eugene left the glass where it was and waited for Varian to return from the bathroom. As soon as the two of them were sitting again, they continued to talk about different issues. In the middle of the conversation, Varian took his glass and put it near his lips with the intention to drink, but just before the liquid entered his mouth, he started sniffing it.

"Eugene, my father didn't tell you that the trick of putting sleeping pills in the drink doesn't work on me?"

Eugene was surprised.

"But how did you notice?"

"What surprises me is that you haven't noticed that the smell of the pill is very strong when it dissolves."

Varian got up and headed out while Eugene hit the table with his fist.

* * *

"I hope this works."

Rapunzel was hiding in the corner of a castle hall. She knew Varian sometimes came back to his room to pick up some books that could help him with his experiments. Rapunzel had thought to close the door to Varian's room when he was inside, so hopefully, boredom would help the child to reconcile the dream.

As she had suspected, Varian showed up the hall and walked into the room by locking the door behind him. Rapunzel ran quietly and locked the door.

From the inside of the room, Varian listened to the door locked. He came up to the door and tried to open it, but it was impossible, so he started knocking with his hands.

"Rapunzel, I know it's you, open the door!"

"Kid, I'm doing this for your sake."

"Princess, you know I can force a lock too, right?"

Rapunzel felt an idiot at the time. Varian wasn't lying, long ago he had confessed to her that when he was in jail he had learned to open locks without the keys.

Rapunzel sighed and opened the door with the key. Varian seemed angry.

"Can't you just leave me alone for a while?"

"Eugene and I are worried about you, that's all."

"I know, but please leave me alone"

Varian closed the door with a strong knock.

* * *

"Did your idea work?"

"No, it didn't work."

Rapunzel sat on the couch in the living room next to Eugene.

"We've run out of any idea."

"There's got to be something else we can do."

"We tried everything Sunshine. We forbid him to drink coffee, we tried to convince him, we even put him sleeping pills in his drink. The only thing we haven't tried has been the anaesthetics of the infirmary."

Eugene spoke irony in his voice, but his words made Rapunzel think.

"You said Quirin had given you permission to try any method?"

Understanding his wife's idea, Eugene answered him.

"Don't you think it's unorthodox?"

"Do you have another choice?"

"Well, I guess we don't lose anything to try."

* * *

Eugene held Varian's arms hard while he fought to get off the medical table on which he was lying.

"Damn it, Eugene, let me go!"

Varian tried to get up but felt the doctor put a leather restraint on his chest and squeezed it to make impossible any movement. The doctor started talking to Eugene when he finished tying the restraint.

"You want me to start now?"

Eugene nodded while keeping Varian with his arms extended on the medical table. Varian had a lot more strength than he looked despite having been almost three days without sleep.

The doctor approached a medical cart where the boys were. Eugene looked at the objects on top. He distinguished an empty syringe, a small bottle with a transparent fluid inside of it and a small bowl of steel with a clean and wet gauze inside.

The doctor put on latex gloves and filled the syringe with the fluid inside the bottle, immediately placed on the side of the medical table and started palping a part of Varian's arm until he distinguished a vein. Ignoring the child's words, the doctor spoke to him.

"Don't move kid, it's just gonna be a little puncture."

Then the doctor injected him with the substance. Eugene asked him.

"What did you inject him?"

The doctor answered him while he left the syringe on the cart and took the wet gauze in the bowl.

"It's a relaxing, it serves to make the effect of general anesthesia longer."

Varian started shaking his arms hard, like he tried to get rid of the moment it was coming. Although the boy had more strength than he looked, Eugene was stronger and managed to keep Varian in the same position. The doctor placed himself in the same place as before and quickly placed on Varian's mouth and nose the gauze wet in chloroform.

Varian tried to shake his head anywhere to get rid of the gauze, but he kept feeling like the forces were abandoning him. After only a few seconds Varian fell asleep.

* * *

"I told you I don't want to talk to you!"

Varian had woken up a few minutes ago and had not stopped arguing with Eugene since then.

"I know you don't want to talk but you need to know we've done that for your sake."

"And you're gonna repeat it every night? You'll tie me to bed and drugge me until I'm KO?"

"I didn't say I agreed to do that but you left us no choice."

"Fuck you, Eugene!"

"Hey, I understand you're angry, but you should have listened to us from the beginning."

"Okay, I'm sick of it, you want to know why I didn't listen to you or my father? Why didn't I want to sleep? I'll tell you, I refuse to sleep every night because I have nightmares constantly! A week ago, three years ago, since I was locked up in prison, and every time I close my eyes, I get those memories to my head, the memories of being locked in that cell with Andrew, the memories of separatists of Saporia, the memories of being about to kill two people in the middle of a mental breakdown! Are you happy now?"

Eugene was quiet, not knowing what to answer, at some point he had come to imagine that Varian would not be happy to know that it had been three years since he had committed treason, but he was surprised to know that.

Varian sat on the edge of the bed and Eugene sat next to him.

"I had no idea you were so bad about this thing."

"I hadn't told anyone."

"Why not? You said yourself once that running from trouble doesn't make them disappear."

"I know, I didn't want to run from the problem, I was just trying to delay the inevitable."

Eugene put a hand on Varian's shoulder.

"Sorry Kid, I wouldn't have forced you to sleep if I'd known you'd have a bad time."

"Well, I guess deep down I needed it."

"You know, the royal doctor has a medicine that serves to eliminate dreams, maybe it could help you."

Varian let go of a little laugh.

"I could try it."

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I'm developing a fanfic much bigger than the other fics I've already published here. It will be a story inspired by one of my favorite films "Da Vinci Code" that will deal about Team Awesome joining on a journey to find Lord Demanitus' missing legacy (as always comment if you want more information). Thank you so much for reading if you've come this far. I send you a lot of kisses and hugs.


End file.
